When Two Idol Worlds Collide / Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (Hope stretches and yawns) Hope: Jeez, I haven't been this tired since spring vacation camp when Carrie-senpai knocked me and Megan-chan off of the tubes.. I just want to get home and be home! (She stops) Hope: Prism Stone? That's a unique name for an accessory store... Mom wants me home though... Oh well then, as long as I'm home by night fall!! Ok then! Let's go! (Hope dashes off to the Prism Stone store) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) Hope: Wow... (Everything in the store sparkles and twinkles) Hope: This place.. Is the stuff of dreams!! Why doesn't the Dream World have this? ! And this arcade game is so cute!! I need new headphones definitely! And this skirt!! I can't believe how the Winterton Palace town council hadn't approved of this shop before now! (A woman approaches Hope) Woman: Welcome to Prism Stone! (Hope looks up at the woman, Megan Akai, who is a brunette with long hair that reaches her shoulders, with her bangs short-cut and tucked with the rest of her hair. She has very bright brown eyes worn with a pair of red glasses.) Hope: This place.. It's so cute! Hey, what's that arcade game? ! Is it one of those rhythm games? Action? RPG? Megan: It's not an arcade game. Hope: What is it? Megan: It's a gateway to an idol theme park. PriPara. Where our motto is... Everyone's friends... Everyone's idols! Hope: That's a cute motto... Megan: You look like a PriPara idol! Come. (She grabs Hope by the arm) Hope: Hey! What are you doing? ! Megan: Determining what type of idol you might be under our system... Now.. I'm sensing a little bit of --- Hope: I'm already an idol!! (She pulls out her Aikatsu cards and phone) Hope: Hope Fujiwara. Idol. Dream World. I debuted four years ago this month! And I use these cards to coordinate my outfit.. So thanks but no thanks for right now. (As she steps out of the door) It was a nice try but my mom will kill me if I'm not home before night fall. (She exits the store) Hope: And it's already nightfall! Oh no!! Mom's gonna kill me!! (As she runs, a prince watches her) (Several minutes later at the Fujiwara residence) Hope: I'm back.. Kathleen: Hope Fujiwara! You broke your promise!! Hope: Mom I didn't mean to get home AT nightfall, I just stopped at that new Prism Stone store and checked it out and this woman popped out tried to make me part of an idol theme park and -- Kathleen: So, you were in a theme park? ! You have homework to do!! Just for that, you aren't doing anything else until this laundry is done!! If you're going to dilly dally in a theme park then you'll have to face the consequences! Hope: Mom let me explain... (Later) Hope: I'm too tired to do anything! I still have that research report to do for Mrs. Oyazaki. But I doubt she'll even be in to collect it tomorrow.. It's testing season after all... (She looks up at the ceiling above her) Hope: Lately there's been news about new idols from Starlight and Four Star Academy debuting like wildfire... With the most recent one being a girl... Yume Nijino... They all seem to be good. I just hope I can be better at the Dream Idol Cup. (Fades out and then cuts in to the next day at Autumn Regional High School) (Before the school day, in Mrs. Winters's classroom) Hope: Basically this cup is made up of four sections. The cup's original solo competition, delectable duos, a Unit Cup, where all units are welcome to enter, and a ... Dream World and PriPara collaboration section? ! "Go Go! PriPara Dreamers"... All participants from the Dream World and PriPara are welcome to enter, in order to qualify, you must perform a Making Drama and Cyalume Change. Hmm. Making Drama, eh? Hey, Mrs. Winters, you've ever done a Making Drama or anything? Jean: Making Dramas or PriPara wasn't really much of my thing. Basically they over popularized it because of how they bragged about everyone could be an idol. But I did have a pen pal in Japan that participated.. Don't know why, but her name was Gloria. She was very popular during her time as an idol, but one day, she disappeared from the scene. (The bell rings for first period) Hope: Well.. I'm chipper than a chipmunk today and I will achieve higher than the rest of these slackers in idoldom! Especially you, Miss "I almost fell off a tube ! " (Giggles) Jean: Would you quit that? ! Hope: See you later!! Jean: Come back!! (She sighs) Well, I guess she seems much happier since I redebuted... (Flashbacks start) Jean: Since then I've been much happier, still... (Flashbacks end) Jean: I can't help but worry. (In first period) Hope: Good mor-- Wait a sec what is that?! Grafitti?! (She sees graffiti all over the side of the classroom) (A fair-skinned girl appears with caramel-colored eyes, and is shown wearing half-rimmed pink glasses. She has waist-length, pink hair worn in low braided pigtails tied in pink and white polka-dot bows. She has short cut bangs and long forelocks that curl at her shoulders . She is Ajimi Kiki. She is wearing her teacher's outfit) Ajimi: Good morning ~da Vinci! Hope: Da Vinci? (Eyecatch A: Hope is wearing her frilly short sleeve with her signature bellbottoms and 70s styled pumps, she poses a cute pose and the Cream Meadow Tops appear along with these details with a sheep on the bottom of the card on the screen) (Eyecatch B: Same as before, but with Hope in the Cream Meadow Coord) (We rejoin the class as Ajimi begins writing her name on the board) Ajimi: This and that and a bit of this and.... Ta da ! Da Vinci! Hiya class! I'm Ajimi Kiki and I'm your substitute teacher for today, I USED to teach at Paprika Private.... But... Because of something that got a smidge outta hand, I took up international substitute teaching, and show up in classrooms all over the world ~da Vinci! Now, Mrs. Oyazaki's class, turn your books to page 294, to Shakespeare's classic... Macbeth ~da Vinci! (The class turns to their assigned page) Ajimi: Now, does everyone know Shakespeare? ~da Vinci He was a great man of plays! And then he wrote this little ditty of love and --- (Her eyes go crazy in three lights of color, and then goes around graffiting the classroom) Girl 1: What's going on? ! Girl 2: Are you alright Ms. Kiki? Boy 1: Is this normal? Hope: Well, at least it wasn't Mrs. Winters teaching the class... (Later at lunch) (Ajimi is alone at the lunch bench) Hope: Hi. (Ajimi looks up at her) Hope: You know, you don't have to be all alone, just because of one bad job this morning.. (She sits beside her) Hope: You look like a PriPara idol. Tell me.. Did you know anyone there? Ajimi: Weeeelllll..... There was this girl, Hibiki ~da Vinci, whom I called Kurukuru-chan and she was my Kurukuru-chan! And my best friend was actually a student of mine, Fuwari Midorikaze!! ~da Vinci! Hope: You were friends with a student? Mrs. Winters wouldn't even go to Grad Party with me if it killed her. What happened to Hibiki though? And there's a teacher you subbed for, Mrs. Oyazaki, can you tell me if she has connections to Prism Stone??? Ajimi: Weeeelllll, Hibiki did go back to EuroPara this past week ~da Vinci. And as for your Mrs. Oyazaki Jean: (as a voice from the distance) Hope!! Hope: Mrs. Winters! But I thought --- Jean: Dream World. Now. Danielle needs us. Hope: Dani-chan called? But -- Jean: She wants us to go right away. (Hope gives her a nod) (Several minutes later) Hope: Right then. Ajimi, since you're new around the Dream World, just stick with us and you won't get lost. You've got it? Ajimi: Okey dokey ~da Vinci! Hope and Jean: Dream Port, open! (The Dream Port opens) Hope: Let's go. (They all step in) (Dream World) Ajimi: Man... My clothes are the same ~da Vinci. Danielle: Hope, Jean, you made it. Hope: What is it? Anything about the Dream Idol Cup? Danielle: A press confrence. I see you brought the art tornado... This involves PriPara as well. (She brings them up to the stadium) (Cameras flash and a woman comes up) Hope: No way! Jean: Michelle? ! Danielle: You know her? Hope: She's that woman trying to sabotage the Dream Idol Cup, Michelle Oyazaki. Jean: She's Hope's English teacher and works at the school I work at. Michelle: The press confrence will now commence... I'm sure as many of you know, the Dream Idol Cup will soon commence, and that there will be a PriPara section in the competition. I have found my partner for that exact session. You can come on up. (A prince's boots are seen and a male like voice is heard ) Voice: Yes. (As it soon reveals... It reveals to be a prince like girl. Hibiki Shikyoin. A fair skinned young woman with sharp, lime-green eyes. Hibiki has short, silver hair worn in a boys cut that frames the face. The bangs are long spikes that slope to the side.) Ajimi: I can't believe it! It's... Hibiki! Hope: So that's Hibiki? ! Ajimi: I thought she went back to EuroPara with Fuwari! (Cameras flash and a hurdle of reporters ask questions) Megan 1: What brings you back in to the idol scene, Ms. Shikyoin? Megan 2: Will you be participating in the PriPara section of the Dream Idol Cup? (Reporters and questions clash) Hibiki: Your wishes have been fulfilled. I will be at OpalMichi's side during the Dream Idol Cup, as soon as I heard there was a PriPara section, I immediately returned. Megan 3: OpalMichi, Ms. Shikyoin, can you give us a preview of what you're going to perform at the cup? Michelle: Well.. We wouldn't want to disappoint our fans. Alright. The stage is set. (Reporters snap photos) (In the PriPara changing room) Hibiki: Are you sure you don't want to borrow my PriTickets? Michelle: It's fine, Shikyoin. I recieved my tickets in the mail this morning. (She reveals her PriTickets, which resemble the Paradise Coord) Michelle: Now. Come. We don't have all day. (They get into the respective spots, Megan Akai appears as a voice over as they scan their coords) Megan: Please scan your PriTickets, you can also scan Friends' Tickets. Megan: Coord Change, start! (Sparkles transition to the two changing into their coords) Megan: A mysterious feel is in this coord, a boyish prince one piece compliment the boots, to make even the boyish of girls princes! Hibiki: Classical Thieving Genius Coord! (She poses) Megan: Cinderella has never looked this beautiful, good luck you two! Michelle: Pink Ball Coord! (She poses) (The two recieve their performance microphones) (Stage: Elegant Ball Dream Stage) Megan: Ladies and gentlemen, debuting in time for the Dream Idol Cup, for the first time for both the Dream World and PriPara, OpalMichi and Hibiki Shikyoin! (Fans everywhere go wild as they appear on the stage, Hope and the others watch from the Dream World. ) Michelle: Now.. Please listen to our song.. Both: Cendrillon! (The audience cheers as a white fade leads in to the performance. A clock ticks until a midnight chime is heard) Michelle: ::Ahh... (Their arms are side to side like a clock's, but they become one when Michelle vocalizes the final beginning vocal) Michelle: ::Ahh.... Michelle: ::Let (me) dream of dancing till the dawn ::The bells of the clock would break the magic ::Vaguely (those) fingers beckon (me) to the stairs ::(I) leap them up taking three at a time Hibiki: ::In the carriage (you were) shivering Both: ::Flick up the miserable rags and dance in the ball at night Hope: Their movements.. They're so fluid... Ajimi: That's Hibiki for you ~da Vinci. Both: ::(I) look for the one (I) do not know. That voice whispers (me) ::Thrust the edge (you) hold and take away everything ::In the castle orphans get together, drawing smiles on the masks ::The seraph would take even a false mercy under the wings (They make their way to the platform. They both pose as if they were doing the tango) Both: Making Drama, switching on!! (It transitions to Michelle in a tall tower) Michelle: My prince, save me!! (Hibiki, riding upon her horse, charges and saves the princess) Michelle: My prince!! Both: Cinderella Liberation!! (It switches to them activating their Cyalume Charms to Cyalume Change ) Both: Cyalume Change!! (Their dresses change in to rainbow illuminated outfits with their respective PriPara auras) Both: ::At the knee (I) tear the dress and throw away the tiara ::(We) gaze into each other's eyes and sparks fly (The platform begins to rise) ::Burning in flames, the lonely souls feel drawn to each other ::If (I) cannot blush away your tears As if (it were) a solitary play ::(May) the time stop now! Intoxicated by you ::(I) wish to engrave every swaying throb (on my mind) ::(May) it stay! Stricken by hotly wet surge ::(I) cannot move any more As if (it were) a fairy tale... (They finish off and then end with a sexy typed pose) (The audience cheers) Fan 1: HIBIKI!! Fan 2: I didn't think you'd be back so soon!!! (As the audience cheers, the camera pans on Hope and her reaction) Hope: Making Drama... Cyalume Change... (Later) (A vortex appears and Hope, Jean and Ajimi return through it) Hope: So that's a Making Drama and a Cyalume Change.. They're so different from a special appeal... Jean: But, my shepherdess, did you pay attention? Hope: Yeah... OpalMichi and Hibiki looked so.. Professional... (As it flashes back to the performance) Hope: I mean, those movements were so fluid... (Flashbacks end) Hope: And their Making Drama.. I was captivated in the execution of it. Jean: Hope . You know what that means right? Hope: We've just got to step up our game, right? Jean: Yep. And that means that the Dream Idol Cup is only going to heat up. Hope: Right!! So... Dream Idol Cup. I definitely won't lose. (We see Michelle run from Mrs. Winters classroom and call someone on the phone) (Hibiki's phone rings) Hibiki: Did you find out any information about our rivals, princess? Michelle: They strive to win the "fair and square " way of things, Fujiwara seems persistent to win. Hibiki: She's naïve. But she will soon realize that it will crumble and fall apart. I will make sure you are Dream Idol Cup queen, OpalMichi, I won't let anything stand in my way.. (Meanwhile, a girl with brown hair like Danielle's and a young appearance, spies upon Michelle as she plots with Hibiki) (Ending theme) Hope: This week's Aikatsu Aphorism! (This week's featured coord is seen with chibi versions of the featured characters) Hope: Technically, today's episode didn't have an Aikatsu coord other than the PriTickets featured, but PriPara -- Meganee: Let's get you set up! Hope: No no no no! And besides, aren't you Kokone as well? Kokone: The world is centered around... Kokone! Hope: (sighs) (The aphorism appears) Hope: Become a brilliant prince! (Preview) Hope: It's finally arrived! The Dream Idol Cup! Jean: It's intense and at the same time dramatic! Hope: A spring of old friends appear!! Yuki: But... All 3: Who's she? ! Hope: Next time on Aikatsu! Global Dream, "Begin! Dream Idol Cup!". Always passionate, idol activities! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers